We deserve a goodbye
by ilycristinayang
Summary: Follows canon 10x24, Cristina headed to the airport without saying goodbye to Owen but something is not right.


Cristina and Owen centric. This is my fist story and English is not my first language so reviews are highly appreciated :)

* * *

Cristina was at the airport waiting to aboard. She couldn't believe she was actually doing this, she was about to do everything she always dreamed of, but she was also leaving so much behind.  
She thought of the past ten years. Just like Webber said once, they were the best and the worst of her life. She was glad she was leaving all that pain behind, with some luck, there won't be bombs in body cavities again, she was glad she danced it out with Meredith but she couldn't forgive herself for not being able to say goodbye to Owen.

_"Owen's surgery won't be done until the next couple hours, I would've lost the plane"_, she repeated in her mind to make herself feel better. It wasn't working.

She kept waiting.

"CRISTINA", a familiar voice yelled.

She loved that voice, it was so manly but so sweet and soft. She remembered it singing in the shower or while cooking dinner, it was like an angel was right in front of her.

She turned around and saw Owen running as fast as he could just to get to where she was. She couldn't help it and ran to meet him halfway.

Owen kissed her tenderly, deeply. He kissed her so she feel it. And she did. He covered her with his strong arms and she felt the kiss in every bone, in every muscle. She knew he was a good kisser, she loved his lips but most importantly she admired the way he could say everything without a word. There's was so much love and passion between them, she lost herself in the moment for a second and then she stopped.

"Owen...", she almost implored, "please, don't do this".

"I'm not doing anything. I just wanted to say goodbye, I, we deserve it", Owen justified himself.

"Owen, we've done this before, you come here and you do a big gesture and I end up falling for you all over again", Cristina replied, "do you know why I didn't wait for you today? Because if I would have, I wouldn't have been able to leave. I would've wanted to be in your arms for the rest of my life. Just like I do now. Don't take this away from me, please".

Owen was confused.

"I didn't know you have so many doubts about leaving", he said.

Cristina wasn't surprised he read between the lines of what she was trying to say.

"I don't… it's you, it's us", Cristina answered .

The line to aboard was slow so they sit for a moment.

"I know you have to go, I didn't came here to tell you to stay with me and go back to our old routine. I wanted to tell you that you _have _to go. Go to Zurich, be great, be the woman I fell in love with", he stroked her hair while speaking.

"Maybe we'll be fine. Maybe I can stay and we'll figure things out, we always do, we have each other, we don't need anything else", Cristina said in a panicky voice.

"You don't sound like yourself, Cristina. You want to go, there's no way your research will succeed here. You've worked so hard, you earned it. Go", Owen reassured her.

Cristina understood that she couldn't let a moment of doubt win. She was doing this. "But before I go I just want to say that you are the love of my life, you changed me, you made me better. I thought I would never be happy again and you made me happier than I'll ever be".

Both of them had tears in their eyes, it was too much to take.

Owen couldn't say anything, he admitted she was right, anything he said could end up in her changing her mind or him begging her to stay. Sometimes words fail and Cristina knew that, she looked at him in the eyes and she saw how he felt, she knew he loved her and he was losing a piece of him.

Owen kissed her softly. He extended his hand as he stood up. "You have to go now", he voiced, sadly.

The last few people in the line were about to aboard. She had to go now, so she walked away from Owen.

"Take care now", he said with a smile and a broken voice

Her heart skipped a bit. She turned around quickly, knowing the plane wasn't going to wait for her forever.

"I love you, too"


End file.
